A Day In The Life Of An Awkward Failure
by Strawberrykiwilove
Summary: A not so normal day from my point of view.
1. Chapter 1

...

NOTE

_Please don't hate on this story, only my friends that I know personaly would understand this_

_..._

I woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm clock buzzing in my ear. I slammed my hand down on it and threw myself out of bed. And as quickly as I stood up, I felt like I was going to fall down, "Owww... My head is killing me..." I said quietly as i scooted over to my closet to pick out my clothes. "Maybe I shouldn't have stayed up so late last night texting Christian... Oh well it's worth it to be able to talk to him..." I picked out some random skinny jeans and my favorite shirt and quickly threw them on. I stared at my reflection, "I look horrible today..." I brushed my hair and quickly scribbled some eyeliner on. Then I put Christian's jacket on, grabbed my bags and went outside. I started texting Christian like i usually do in the mornings and stood there waiting for my hungover bus driver to show up.

I was trying to ignore the fact that my sister was talking to me, well I wouldn't really call it "talking to me", it was more like she was "talking loud at me". I turned and gave her a look. "Randi! How in the world do you have so much energy this early in the morning! Chill out..." She smarted off and carried on with her loud talking. Finally the bus pulled into sight. My Sanctuary awaits.

The bus rides never seem to last that long for me. I guess it's because I'm either listening to music or catching up on some lost sleep. And as I step onto the bus I felt all eyes on me, I made my way to the back of the bus were I found that there were no more sets left. "Wow, does everyone on this bus _really_ need their own set?" I mumbled out of frustration. I moved up and set with this younger kid that smelled a bit like piss. We said nothing. This one particular bus ride lasted forever.

Finally we arrived at school. I quickly jumped off the bus and into the school. I made my way down the hallway and stopped at the girls bathroom. I always hated it in there... That's were all the preps hang out in the morning. I always feel like I'm being judged. I walk in there with my head hung low and peeked in a mirror to check my hair. It looked okay so i quickly walked out, and on my way out everyone in there started laughing. What a great start to the day.

I walked into the lunch room and spotted the table with all my friends. I smiled and practically skipped there. "Hey guys!" I said, I was quickly greeted with a warm smile from Christian but Roger payed no attention to me, he was to busy talking to Janie. I set my stuff down and planted myself in a chair. About a minute or so later Roger turned around, "Hey there." He said making one of his famous faces. "Hola." I replied. Mason soon showed up and we almost immediately started making fun of him. Gosh I sure hope he knows that were only joking. I then noticed Cheyenne showed up. "Hi Cheyenne!" I said throwing my arm up in a retarded wave.

I sort of zoned out at that point. No one was really talking to me, I was just listen to everyone else talk. Cheyenne, Janie and Roger were talking about comic books. (What a big surprise.) And Christian was making fun of Mason, but of course that's what Mason's there for. I looked over and saw Roger doing some strange dance while making some very feminine noises, but that's normally how Roger is. I spent the rest of my time there focusing on Christian, but all too soon, the bell rang...

3rd period kind of failed today. It used to be my favorite class but ever since the teacher started splitting me, Christian and Matt up, it hasn't been that much fun. I was performing a skit today with my fail group the teacher put me in. I was a nerves train wreck. I'm super shy so it's very hard for me to get up on stage and do things like that. But I did it anyways. And After the skit i went and set with Christian and Matt who were very busy talking about their video games and what not. I wonder if they even watched my skit. Oh well, maybe that's a good thing.

My classes that day went by very slow. I just wanted it to be lunch time, not because I was hungry, but because I wanted to see my friends again. All 4th period I sat there drawing, and finally, almost without warning, the lunch bell rang. I quickly gathered my things and made my way down the hallway. I quickly met up with my friends and we walked to lunch together.


	2. Chapter 2

...

We stood in the lunch line for what seemed like hours but that didn't matter, we were having fun, or at least I was. Roger, like always, started messing with the old lady's that work the lunch line. I couldn't help but laugh, but this one lunch lady in particular always scared me some what. She had red curly hair and was quite... Odd? I guess you could say, she always seem to let her tongue hang out and talked to herself quite a bit. I stayed away from her as much as possible. But Roger started asking questions about her mashed potato's and i nearly fell over laughing. It's not really what he said, It was more of how he said it.

We all set down and me and Roger _threw_ our milks at Mason. We started talking about things that you shouldn't normally talk about while your eating but It didn't really bother us much, after all Cheyenne brought it up. So you might have some idea of what we were talking about, after all it's Cheyenne. That girl cannot be summed up in just one word.

I think it's a bit ironic that the lunch table next to us is were all the preps set. But I didn't think much of it, as long as they left us alone, everything was cool. I usually get along with everyone, unless their mean to me first, then it's on. I had only ever actually _fought _people who are my friends. This one particular fight I had with my friend Jessica was a great way to start out my freshman year. I'm almost positive that I won that fight. She may had mostly taken it as a joke, but I was serious. Are you just suppose set their and take it when your friend hits you in the head with a glass bottle? I think not.

But this one day was a classic fight you'd see in a movie about high school. I always promised myself that I would only ever get in a fight to stick up for my friends. And this was the case. We had been setting there enjoying our lunch like we always do, then the preps walked by. This tall skinny girl wasn't watching were she was going, she was turned around talking to one of her friends when she ran right into poor Mason. Her milk tipped over on her tray and poured onto Mason's head. Everyone went silent. Mason wasn't very happy with her. He stood up and everyone saw him soaked in milk. It seemed like the whole lunch room was laughing at him. He sulked and made his way to the bathroom. The tall girl that spilt milk on Mason was talking about how she just wasted her milk and that Mason owned her a new one. Everyone at our table started to defend him and her three friends shot back. The tall one got in Christian's face and started calling him names. That's all it took for me.

I jumped out of my chair and stood in front of the girl. "Excuse me, but you _do not_ talk to him that way." The girl made a face. "Sure looks like I just did, what are you gonna do 'bout it, bitch?" I was filled with anger, without thinking, I shoved the girl out of my face. She tripped backwards but keep her balance. She stood there with her mouth wide open. "I see how it is." She hissed. She came at me, everything seemed to be going in slow motion. I stuck my arms out and grabbed her hair. Everyone in the lunch room got quite and all eyes were on me and this girl who was about to destroy me. And over spilt milk.


	3. Chapter 3

...

This girl had dug her finger nails into my arm and had pushed me up against the lunch table next to us were all the other kids sat in awe. I thought I heard Christian say something to me but I was to busy trying not to die to notice. I was eventually pushed to the ground and kicked in the ribs. "If I'm gonna get in a fight... I'm gonna at least try to win..." I thought to myself as I got back on my feet. I became filled with rage and tried my best to defend myself but kept getting knocked down. She towered over me with her evil scowl, plotting her next move. My heart was racing 90 miles an hour, I was stuck with my back against the wall. Her fist came flying at my face and the only thing I could think to do was close my eyes and prepare for the worst.

This whole fight had only happen in a matter of seconds, but it felt like forever. Teachers were going to notice anytime now. Hopefully I was about to get saved. I looked so pathetic. I had a hint of blood on my lip and was hurt in several places. I was waiting for her fist to make friends with my face but it never happened. I was confused. I wanted to look but was still afraid. I peeked slightly and was shocked.

I wasn't really sure what I saw, my eyes soon adjusted and I noticed a familiar figure standing in front of me. "Christian...?" Of course he was going to jump in and do something, I mean I was failing so hard at sticking up for my friends that they had to save my ass. He had her fist griped tightly in his palm. As if he caught it in thin air. I could tell he was slightly crushing her hand by the face she was making. "Christian don't! You can't fight a girl?" He glanced back at me and dropped her hand. "No I wasn't planning on it..." I couldn't help but think of the amount of coolness I had just witness from him. Even though it seemed like a corny page from a comic book, it still made me blush.

Teachers soon came racing over, a bit late if I might add. We were both taken to the office, and as I was walking away I turned around to see Christian. I only needed to look him in the eyes to tell what he was thinking. I look down at the ground feeling ashamed of myself. Maybe this fight wasn't just about sticking up for my friends. Maybe I was just tired of being pushed around and was actually doing something about it for a change... Or maybe I was trying to show off and pretend to be something I'm not... I looked back to see Christian again, but this time he wasn't there. Almost as if he had vanished. He was in the middle of the lunch room and in a matter of seconds he was gone. I didn't think much into it.

The girl I fought with will stay unnamed for several reasons. She got kicked out of school for awhile and I got off with just a wright up and a tap on the hand. I think they felt sorry for me. It was the end of the day, I was trying to find Christian but he was no were in sight. I walked past a group of kids standing by the stairs. As I walked by them they all started whispering. I knew they were talking about me. Then one girl from the group walked up to me. "Hey we all heard what you did today, you may not have won but I still think that it was pretty cool of you. That girl picks on everyone, you must have balls to pick a fight with that beast." She said then gave me a high five. I smiled and walked off. I didn't feel so embarrassed anymore.

Everyone had left the school and I was left waiting for Christian. I sat on the stairs and started texting him.

_..._

_"Were are you?"_

_..._

_"Just wait for me by the stairs, I want to show you something amazing."_

_..._

_"Okay... but hurry, were gonna miss the bus."_

_..._

_"Oh you won't need the bus today."_

_..._

_"Okay then?"_

_..._

_"Okay I'll see you in a little bit. I love you."_

_..._

_"Okay I love you too."_


	4. Chapter 4

...

As I waited for Christian to show up, my mind began to wonder. The last time I saw him was in pe and even then he was acting a little strange. I wonder if he was mad at me for getting in a fight. "He probably isn't even going to show up... No, Christian isn't like that. He'll show." About five minutes later I stood up. I looked around but he was no were in sight. And as I turned around to make my way up the stairs I ran right into Christian's chest. "Wha-?" There was no one any were near me, how did he get down the stairs so fast without me seeing or hearing him? I had just looked in that direction too. "How did you...?" Was all i could managed to say. "Don't worry about it. Quick come with me." He said leading me up the stairs. "Everyone's is gone, I wanna show you something." The teachers had left early to go to a school board meeting, there were only a few lady's in the office but that was all the way on the other side of the school. "What are you going to show me?" I asked. He stopped in front of the elevator. There was a long pause. "You'll see. Come on, everyone's waiting."

My heart felt like it was going to jump right out of my chest. He pushed the button on the elevator and stepped inside. He stuck his hand out. "Come on, don't worry everything is gonna be just fine. Trust me." How could I say no to a face like that. I stepped onto the elevator and stood there beside him. The doors closed. I looked at him with a worried look. He just smiled. He reached over and pressed the "Third Floor" button. My heart dropped. "Christian what are you doing? I heard rumors that the elevator doesn't go back down if we go up there?" He just laughed. "That's retarded, of course it's not true, how else do you think I just got down?" I was lost for words. What on earth is going on?

We stood in silence as the elevator went up. I was wondering what was about to happen. Finally the door opened. Well I guess I'm about to find out. Christian stepped out of the elevator and I followed his lead. This room was insanely huge. It was full of boxes, tools, cleaning supplies, chairs, desk, and some old books. It was dark and dusty. We walked all the way to the end of the room were there was a door. It had some sort of warning sign on it. The door was already cracked open, it looked like someone had forced it open from being locked. Christian swung the door open and there was a small stair case. We climbed up the stairs and to another door. That door was also cracked. There was a small amount of light peeking out from that door. Christian pushed the door open and then we stepped out onto the roof of the school.

"Whoa hold on. Christian, why are we on the roof? I thought you were afraid of high places?" He just glanced at me and smiled. That's when I heard one very familiar laugh. "Cheyenne?" Her, Roger, and Mason were all standing on the roof not to far away from us. "What on earth is going on?" I demanded as we walked over to our group of friends. Christian grabbed my hand and walked me to the side of the building. I had the bad idea of looking down. I then dropped to my knees and hugged the side of the building. I shut my eyes. "Can we please go down? I hate it up here!" Everyone just looked at each other and giggled. Christian was so close to the edge, how come he's not freaking out? "This must be a dream? Yeah that's it! It's totally a dream! That has to be it!"

"I can assure you that your not dreaming, Bethanny." Cheyenne said with a smile. Christian grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him. He put his hand on my face and began to kiss me. Every time his lips touched mine, I go light headed, but in a good way. This random kiss, somewhat romantic in it's own sort of way, gave me that all too familiar feeling under my belly button. He pulled away all to soon. "Real enough for you?"


	5. Chapter 5

...

As I stood there puzzling over this whole ordeal, I noticed a tug on my hand. Christian was trying to pull me closer to the edge. "What is going on here? Guys get away from the edge!" Roger began to have a laughing fit. "What the fuck are you laughing at? You think this is funny, Roger?" I said with my voice loud enough to let everyone know that I was done playing games. "I want to know what's going on, right now." The four looked at each other. Christian took a step closer to me. "I need to show you something amazing, It can't be described in words, and if I tried you would probably think I'm crazy. Just trust me baby." I was scared and didn't know what to do. So I finally gave in.

I was standing on the very edge of the building. Christian came from behind me and grabbed me under my arms. "Just relax and what ever you do, don't squirm around." He whispered in my ear. My heart skipped a beat. The wind on a building that tall is very strong. I felt as If it was going to blow me right off the edge. "Ready?" Christian asked. I shut my eyes.

I felt this sudden sensation. Like I was light as a feather. I held onto Christian as if my life depended on it. Everything became very quite. I had no idea what was going on. The only thing I could hear was the sound of mine and Christian's hearts beating in unison. I finally got the courage to open my eyes. The first thing I saw was Christian. I was still safely in his arms. I looked to the left and saw my friends standing on the edge of the building. I looked down, and saw my feet hanging in thin air.


	6. Chapter 6

...

It had just come to my attention that I was floating on thin air. So many questions came to mind but few answers. I looked at Christian with a blank expression. I glanced at my friends who were still standing on the edge of the school. I looked back at Christian, the corners of his mouth pushed up to form a smile that quickly faded. I looked back down at my feet, that's when I notices how high we really were. I held on to Christian and shut my eyes tight. I opened them wide and blinked a few times somehow hoping to wake up from a bad dream.

I could feel gravity trying to pull me back down to earth, the only thing that kept me from falling was Christian. "W-what on earth is going on...?" I finally found the words to say. Christian smiled and floated over to the school. He sat me down and I dropped to my knees. My heart was beating so fast it hurt. There Christian hung in the air with a small grin on his face. I glanced at my friends. They all seemed like this wasn't knew to them.

Cheyenne and Roger had started a small conversation and were laughing and telling jokes. I looked back at Christian who never answered my question. He just looked at me with a blank look and smiled. I glanced back over at Cheyenne and Roger who were now pushing each other around in a playful manner. Cheyenne then gave Roger a huge push that sent him flying off the school. He flew passed Christian(who was still in mid-air) so fast that he spun around in a circle a few times. It looked like something from a cartoon.

It seemed like Roger was moving faster than a car. He flew over the track and all the way over the field behind the school. I soon lost sight of him with my horrible vision. I could tell he kept on going until he hit a tree because I heard a very loud noise then a few trees came crashing down. I stood up in awe. This had all happen in a matter of seconds, and just from a little shove. I looked back at Cheyenne who was now laughing even harder. Christian and Mason soon joined her. Then a flash of orange light flashed in front of my face that caused me to go blind for a second. Soon my eyes focused and I noticed Roger standing in front of Cheyenne. His jacket was covered with dirt and leaves and he had a branch stuck in his hair. I would probably have laughed if I had any idea what was going on.


End file.
